Over-Run (Earth-7045)
A fiercely individual perfectionist, domineering and arrogant (even downright tyrannical), Over-Run acts like the air war with the Decepticons is his own personal responsibility, and he'll yell angry instructions or abuse at anyone of any rank he sees as getting in the way of his winning it. Needless to say, this makes him pretty unpopular with the other airborne Autobots. If he wasn't a very effective warrior in an arena where they are traditionally outmatched, it's unlikely Over-Run would be anywhere but in the brig by now. He is dedicated to the Autobot cause, though; he just sees beating the Decepticons as far more important than rudeness and the feelings of his inferior comrades. He'll apologize after the war ends. Maybe. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Punch's T-cog has been upgraded with Triple-Changer technology, but instead of a second vehicle mode he has a second robot mode. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Flyer' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His unbridled arrogance. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Helicopter alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Rotary photon pulse laser cannon' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Over-Run